


The Good Life

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: The ninja adopt Lloyd. Fluff ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

Cole snored as he slept like a log, exhausted after a hard day on the job. He was a construction site co-manager, in charge of building a new mall just two more out from their cozy suburb home. It was tough but a necessity. It was great finally having a day off which means he can sleep in all he wants…

“Pops. Hey dad!” A small figure climbed into bed, across the lump curled into his side on the right, making them groan. “Come on dad! Wake up!” Small hands smacked his cheeks and Cole groaned, peering an eye open.

“What is it Lloyd?” He mumbled, looking at the 8 year old with his blond bowl cut and big, bright green eyes.

“Daddy says it’s your day to drive me to school.” He says with a grin, revealing a gap between his teeth from where he lost a canine tooth recently.

“No way. It’s Jay’s day…” Cole groaned, closing his eye again.

“Not so fast Cole. I dropped him off yesterday. Today’s your day. You promised Zane too, remember?” Jay murmured from his left, peering a blue eye open then reaching up to ruffle their son’s hair.

“Quit it pops!” Lloyd huffed, smacking his hand away from his hair. “Come on dad! If you sleep in, we’re gonna be late!” He says, lifting Cole eyelid open to look at his brown eye then his green.

“Alright, alright already.” Cole groaned then picked him up off his chest as he sat up. “Where is your Daddy anyway?” He asked, setting him down so he could stretch and yawn.

“Making breakfast. He sent me to wake you up. It’s pancake day!” Lloyd grinned then squirmed off the bed and running out of their room.

“Hmm? Pancakes?” Kai mumbled from Cole’s right as he lifted his head, revealing a mop of brown hair.

“You heard the kid. Time to get up and out big guy.” Jay says as he sat up, wrapping his arms around Cole’s thick, muscled one as he laid against his shoulder.

“I can hardly do that when you’re clinging to me like that.” Cole says drily but pecked Jay’s lips once he tilted his head up for one.

“I want sugar too.” Kai mumbled and Cole chuckled before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Kai’s 5 o’clock shadow before pausing.

“Shouldn’t you be at work by now?” Cole questioned and Kai only burrowed more into bed.

“Nah. Shade and I swapped shifts.” He mumbled into his pillow.

“Uh- didn’t you say that was for next week? You know? The 15th? Today’s the 8th.” Jay reminded, peering over at him.

Kai laid there for a moment.

“Oh fuck!” He yelled as he shot out of bed, rushing into the bathroom.

“That’s $10 in the swear jar!” Cole called after him as Jay snickered into his shoulder.

“You’ve got somewhere to go too. I’m gonna see if I can get Zane to make chocolate chip pancakes.” Jay says, slipping out of bed and grabbing his robe along the way.

Cole watched him leave as he slipped it on before getting to his feet with a yawn, heading out to use their spare bathroom. So much for sleeping in…

Jay headed down the stairs then through the living room. He then paused at the kitchen entry to see Zane cleaning up Lloyd’s face where blueberry stains lingered around his mouth and on his cheeks. He was even wearing one of the pink frilled aprons he loved so much. Today he was wearing the one Ki bought him that had red hearts in the design.

“Messy, aren’t you. You’re just like your fathers.” Zane says fondly, gently cleaning Lloyd’s face. “There. Nice and clean.” He says, pulling back and cupping his cheek as he grinned at him.

It brought warmth into Jay’s heart. He more than the rest of them had major doubts about taking on Lloyd so early into their relationship, when they didn’t know what they were, what they would all become. But four years have passed since Lloyd’s father died and three since their mentor, Lloyd’s uncle followed. Lloyd was put in their care since his father’s death since Mentor Wu was not only ill but was well into age. It was a tough time. None of them thought they had what it took to be parents. Zane never knew his mother and was orphaned at a young age. He was forced to face the memories, the emotions he felt towards his father to become the great parent he was today. They all had to. Jay was the only one with good experiences parent wise, even though he was adopted but he doubted himself. He was the goof who couldn’t take anything serious after all.

They almost broke apart several times but then they would look to Lloyd, a child with no living family, a child who needed them and they pulled themselves together, worked through it. For him. Then for themselves. He was the best thing to happen to all of them. In fact, if it wasn’t for their lovable, mischievous son, they would never had been together like this. Together and happy. While they all missed Garmadon and Wu, they would live on in their honor and take care of Lloyd. Not because they had to. But because they want to. He was theirs.

“How long do you plan on standing there?” Jay jolted to reality to find Zane inclining his head towards him as he flipped pancakes.

“I don’t know. You and the squirt make a nice picture.” Jay says with a grin, walking in to wrap his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss against the back of his neck as he tipped.

“I’m not a squirt!” Lloyd huffed and both fathers looked over at his adorable pouting face. “Daddy says drinking milk helps bone grow so I drink lots everyday! I’m gonna become way taller than you are!” He says, sticking his tongue out at Jay.

“Ah but that’s in the future. For now, you’re a squirt.” Jay says, walking over to where he was seated around the kitchen island.

Lloyd huffed, looking away.

“Jay…” Zane sighed, placing a hand on his hip, looking at his lover in disappointment.

Jay only grinned back at him before turning to Lloyd.

“But you know, being a squirt isn’t all that bad…” Jay hummed and Lloyd looked at him suspiciously.

He yelped once Jay swung him up off the chair and onto his shoulders.

“If you weren’t a squirt, I couldn’t do this!” Jay grinned, walking around the kitchen as Lloyd giggled, gripping his hair.

“No fooling around in the kitchen Jay.” Zane says fondly, returning his attention to breakfast.

“Aww…” Lloyd pouted as Jay set him down.

“You heard your mom- er, dad.” Jay says with a sheepish grin once Zane shot him a glare.

“No time to talk. Gotta go.” Kai says as he hastily swept into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge while adjusting his security uniform.

He’s currently a security guard at the museum in the city and while he found the museum itself utterly boring, some of his highschool friends worked there as security guards as well. Such as Shade, Paleman, Ash, Tox and Gravis. Gravis actually worked in the space exhibit but he’s around often enough that they could always chat things up.

“The old man mixed up his shift.” Lloyd told Zane once the blond looked confused.

“I thought I told you not to call me that? I’m literally the second youngest one here!” Kai huffed, taking out his lunch Zane set overnight.

“Whatever you say old man.” Lloyd says, beaming once Zane set a stack of pancakes before him.

“Honestly.” Kai grumbled then zipped his bag up. “I’ve gotta go.” He says then kissed Lloyd’s, Jay’s then Zane’s cheek, snatching a pancake as he all but ran out, only pausing to peck Cole’s lips.

“He’s something else, isn’t he.” Cole says with a smirk as he walking into the kitchen, hearing the sound of a bike pull out outside.

“That he is.” Zane mused, setting down another stack for Jay and Cole then himself.

“Krux is a real jerk though. Hopefully the others covered for him or else Krux might put in a bad word and get him transferred. Again.” Jay says as he took the maple syrup away from Lloyd before he empties the entire bottle.

“Nah. Krux may not like the younger generation but he and Kai share a hated for technology. He won’t let him go just to get someone else like his brother Acronix.” Cole says as he began to eat.

“I met them once when I tagged along for Lloyd’s field trip to the museum a month ago. They… Weren’t the most pleasant people.” Zane says, setting down a mug of coffee for Cole, a glass of orange juice for Jay and a glass of milk for Lloyd.

He smiled once he collected a kiss on the cheek from each of them (Lloyd insisted on kissing his unkissed cheek because of dad cooties) then sat down with his own cup of Jasmine tea.

“Anything exciting going on at work today Jay?” Zane asked to make conversation.

While Zane himself was a stay at home father through choice, he did also have a job, working as an online tech support for Borg Industries. The hours are flexible and Cyrus was a friend of them all through Pixal whom they befriended in college. Jay also worked in Borg Industries as apart of the engineering team. While Mr.Borg may have offered them both jobs as a friend, they also had the qualifications and skill necessary. They excelled at it.

“It’s mostly classified but we’re almost done with the prototype for the Borg hover car.” Jay says proudly.

“Oh? Good job.” Cole mumbled around his pancakes.

“Don’t talk while eating dad.” Lloyd says, his own mouth full of pancakes.

“Look who’s talking!” Cole says after swallowing.

“Guys, please.” Jay says and of course- his mouth was full too, making them all laugh.

All except Zane.

“Boys.” He says firmly, giving them all a scolding look and they became sheepish.

“Sorry.”

_____________

“Shotgun!” Lloyd yelled and hopped into the front seat of their 3 year old BBV (Borg Beta V).

“You do realize there’s no-one else coming to take shotgun, right? And your booster seat is there for a reason… Right?” Cole says, amused as he slid in the driver’s seat.

“Shh. Let me dream dad.” Lloyd says, closing the door then buckling up.

“Dream away kiddo.” Cole says with a chuckle, buckling up as well.

“Seat belts! So we can be safe!” Lloyd yelled once he did and Cole huffed.

“That’s the point, yes.” He says then started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

They waved at Jay and Zane standing by the door before driving off.

“We’re going on a trip-”

“Oh god Lloyd please. I don’t want to have that stuck in my head again…” Cole groaned, cutting him off.

“Alright.” Lloyd says and Cole glanced at him suspiciously.

There was silence.

“EVERYTHING IS AWESOME!!! EVERYTHING IS COOL WHEN YOU’RE PART OF THE TEAM! EVERYTHING IS AWESOME!!!” Lloyd sung at maximum volume and Cole would have smacked his face into the steering wheel if he didn’t value his and their son’s life.

“Well. If you can’t beat them, join them.” Cole shrugged.

“EVERYTHING IS AWESOME!!! WHEN YOU’RE LIVING OUT A DREAM!!!”

By the time they pulled up to Lloyd’s middle school, they were wheezing with laughter.

“Alright, alright. Fun’s over. Time for school.” Cole says once he caught his breath.

“Ok. See you later dad.” Lloyd says as he unbuckled himself then hopped out.

“See yah kiddo.” Cole says with a fond smile, handing him his lunch bag.

Lloyd took it with a grin then closed the door and ran off to meet up with his friends Brad and Gene. They were his bullies in the beginning of his first year here but let’s just say… Zane can be very scary when he’s pissed off. Now, they were tightly knit friends. Cole waited until they walked inside the school building before pulling out, returning home. By the time he returned, Jay was there, waiting for the car, somehow already dressed and ready for work in the short time he left.

“She’s all yours.” Cole says as he slipped out of the car, leaving the keys in.

“Thanks Rocky.” Jay says, pressing a kiss to his stubbled jaw before slipping into the car.

“Looks like it’s just you and me today, daddy.” Cole says with a wink.

“Ugh. Cole please.” Zane says with disgust, heading in as Jay pulled out.

Cole paused, rethinking his words before grimacing in disgust.

“Ok, not the best choice of words…” He says as he followed after him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Nya. Getting a head start?” Jay says as he rolled up the sleeves of his engineer uniform, already seeing her inside the prototype.

“Yep. Just checking a few algorithms.” She says, fingers moving quickly over the interface of the device she had plugged into the vehicle.

“Nice. How’s Harumi?” He asked as he went over to the tool shelf nearby.

Nya adopted her with Skylor last year. There was a freak incident and the apartment complex she and her parents lived in collapsed. She and few others had survived but her parents weren’t any of the few.

“She’s doing a lot better recently. Private school turned out to be the best thing for her, you know?” Nya says, still focused on the device. “The nightmares have lessened too. It’s a slow recovery but it’ll be worth it in the end. Maybe soon, we could set up a play-date for them both. Maybe it’ll go better than the last one.” She says, grimacing at the memory.

Jay grimaced too. Harumi was upset that Lloyd got to have 4 parents when she didn’t have any. At the time, she didn’t consider Nya and Skylor as her parents. Cue Lloyd yelling back that his real parents were dead too and so was every single blood family member he had. Then Harumi yelled ‘at least you had family!’ and Lloyd had yelled the same and then they had both began crying and wouldn’t stop. Those two months were rough since Lloyd started to disassociate and withdraw, not to mention the re-emergence of his nightmares. They heard pretty much the same was for Harumi but she threw temper tantrums instead. Jay had wished Lloyd would throw temper tantrums. He wouldn’t talk to them or even look at them. It really distressed all four of them and had even caused them to one of the biggest fights they’ve had in a while. Eventually they all broke down and cried it out then camped out in the living room, watching Lloyd’s cartoons.

“I’d have to check with Lloyd first but if they’re both up for it, I don’t see why not.” Jay says as he walked over with his tray of tools then laid back on the low board with wheels before sliding under the car, flipping on the built in light.

“Then it’s a plan. I should drop in and say hi. Knock some sense in my brother if you guys need it.” She commented and Jay chuckled as he made sure the engine was in top shape.

“Don’t worry. Lloyd can do that pretty well.” He says with a grin. “He still hasn’t stopped calling him old man.” Jay snickered and Nya smiled, setting the device aside and getting out.

“Move over. Let’s get to work.” Nya says and Jay grins, doing so.

_________________________

“You owe us lunch for covering for you that entire hour today.” Tox says as Kai clocked out for today.

“Fair enough. For now, I gotta go pick my kid up from school.” Kai says, slipping his security hat off and sliding it into his bag.

“Alright. Tell the kid I said don’t do drugs.” Tox says and Kai paused mid walk then looked back at her.

“He’s only 8.” He says, a little horrified.

“So? I was smoking-”

“Alright, alright. I get your point.” Kai says, a little disturbed but not surprised.

She was well known in middle school and most of high school for her no caring attitude and her smoking and drinking. Turns out her family wasn’t the best but a large group of them had befriended her anyway and got her to stop self destructing.

“See you tomorrow!” He called over his shoulder before hurrying out.

He then checked his watch real quick once he was next to his bike.

“Alright. Still early. As long as there’s no traffic, I should be there in no time.” He grinned then got on and rode off.

________

“The old man is late.” Lloyd says from where he was seated outside, waiting for Kai to get here now that school was over.

“My dad is always late.” Gene says from next to him, Brad already picked up by his mom. “Always doing science and forgetting then getting here an hour after school’s out. He’s so predictable.” He says with a scowl.

Lloyd looked at him as he hung his head with a sneer. Things between he and his dad have always been rough since his mom left a long time ago. Lloyd tries to make him feel better by reminding him that his dad does try but… He can only do so much. Lloyd looked up when a car pulled up and blinked in surprise then smirked.

“Well. He certainly wouldn’t have rushed here in a panic if he didn’t care.” Lloyd says lightly and Gene looked at him confused.

“Son!” Gene’s head snapped up to see his father rushing over to him.

“Dad? Why are you-” Gene was cut off by him instead picking him up.

“I’m sorry son. I tried to make it on time but there was this massive build up in traffic and I couldn’t get out of it and…” Gene looked at his dad surprised still then down at Lloyd who only smirked.

He then looked back at his father with a sense of guilt.

“It doesn’t matter dad.” He says, cutting the rambling man off and he looked crestfallen. “You’re here, aren’t you?” Gene added with a small smile that lit up his father’s face.

Lloyd watched wistfully as they hugged then looked down sadly.

He wished he had that…

He lifted his head once he heard the sound of a bike approaching. He looked alarmed to see Kai hopping off the bike before it even came to a stop.

“Shouldn’t you be more car-”

“Are you ok?! I didn’t expect all of Ninjago City square to be packed with traffic! I’m so late! Did anything happen to you?” Kai asked, holding him close after sweeping him off his feet.

Huh.

Lloyd smiled.

“Take it easy old man. You’re just 20 minutes late. I’m ok.” Lloyd says, patting his chest.

“Way to ruin the moment Lloyd.” Kai huffed, carrying him over to where his bike was laying on it’s side, still running.

“Yeah? You’ll only be a moment if you don’t hurry home. Daddy’ll get worried.” Lloyd says and Kai had to refrain himself from swearing.

“You’re right. Let’s go.” Kai says, setting Lloyd down then putting his bike to stand then taking off the green helmet for Lloyd and putting it on for him.

He then swing into his bike and allowed Lloyd to sit in front of him since having him sit behind made him anxious. He couldn’t see him that way.

“Ready?” Kai asked him, putting up the kickstand.

“Ready.” Lloyd grinned, holding on to the silver part of the handles.

“Alright. Here we go.” Kai says then pulled out, driving significantly slower than he does on his own.

Even though he doesn’t want to get yelled at by his worried boyfriends, he’d rather take caution with their kid and arrive even later instead.

“Did you get homework today?” Kai asked from the speaker in the full mask helmet.

“Yeah. But only for social studies. I have to draw the solar system.” Lloyd says, pretending as if he was the one driving. “She says we can color them if we want.” He added.

“Nice. Do you need any help?” Kai asked and Lloyd had a flashback of all the projects and school work Kai has helped him with that  _somehow_ always ended up on fire.

“I’m- that’s ok old man. I’ve- I’ve got this.” Lloyd says with a grimace.

“Is this about the fire thing?” Kai asked, brow arched under his helmet.

“What do you think?”

_________________

“It’s strange for Kai to be late. Do you think something happened to him?” Zane asked, pacing up and down.

“N- ah. Nope. I just- ugh- think he may be- right there!- just running late is all.” Cole says, in a state of bliss from his place laying on the ground on a blanket with Zane pacing the length of his back.

“It’s almost been an hour. If he doesn’t get here by three then-” Zane cut himself off once her heard an approaching bike. “Oh thank goodness.” He sighed, walking off of Cole’s back and slipping his slippers on.

“Well. There goes my back massage.” Cole sighed, not bothering to get up.

“Lloyd! Welcome home.” Zane greeted at the door, his arms opened for his usual welcome back hug.

“Thanks!” Lloyd grinned, wasting no time to collect his hug.

Zane gave him a squeeze and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Why don’t you go help your dad out. He needs someone to step on his back.” Zane says and Lloyd grinned mischievously.

“Ok!” He yelled as he ran inside.

Kai walked up to Zane sheepishly.

“Kai Smith.” Zane says with both hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes at said boyfriend.

“To be fair, it wasn’t my fault. There was a huge traffic build up in Ninjago City.” Kai says sheepishly, parking his bike.

“To be fair, there’s something known as calling! I was so worried! The last time you ran this late, we were running to a hospital because you got into an accident.” Zane whispered the last bit, remembering the raw fear he got receiving that call from the hospital.

While it was some drink driver that hit him directly off his bike, Zane couldn’t help but feel paranoid every time Kai was later than normal- which was a rare thing. Kai may not know it but his daily commute is like clockwork. He always reaches home with Lloyd at 2:20, give or take five minutes. During night shift, he always comes home just in time to take Lloyd to school. Anything outside of his usual time gives Zane anxiety. Usually a phone call fixes that but he didn’t want to risk calling him while he was driving. Especially with their son.

“Oops…” Kai winced, scratching the back of head sheepishly before walking forward and taking Zane’s hand in his. “I messed up and I’m sorry. I promise I’ll call next time I’m running late.” He says sincerely and Zane sighed but nodded.

Maybe he was overthinking things but he had a really good thing here. He wants things to stay that way.

“Alright.” He sighed and Kai grinned then pecked his lips.

“How about I make things up to you and cook tonight?” Kai suggested and Zane thought on it.

Kai was the only other person in the house who could make food that actually tasted good and isn’t both burnt and under-cooked… Despite his knack for setting things on fire simultaneously…

“Alright.” Zane nodded, leading him in by the hand. “Oh. Jay called earlier. Nya will be dropping by for a visit.” He told him before they both paused to see Lloyd quite literally jumping on Cole’s back.

“S-save me…” Cole wheezed out, reaching a hand towards them as Zane smiled fondly and Kai snickered.

“I think you can handle this on your own.” Kai says then headed upstairs to change.

“No, Zane! Don’t leave me too!” Cole got out as Lloyd stomped on his back.

“Alright. That’s enough Lloyd.” Zane says, swinging Lloyd up and off Cole’s back, making him sigh in relief.

“I’m not a little kid anymore you know. You guys don’t have to keep picking me up.” Lloyd says with his chin on Zane’s shoulder as he carried him upstairs.

“I beg to differ.” Zane says, amused as they headed into his room that was filled with Fritz Donnegan posters up along with other characters from his favorite comic series Starfarer. “You’ll always be our little boy, even when you grow up big and strong like Cole. And I thought you liked to be carried. Do you need us to stop?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“I never- Well.. if you guys don’t mind doing it then I guess I don’t mind either.” Lloyd mumbled and Zane hid his smile.

“Alright then. I’ll go make you a snack while you get changed. Don’t forget to bring your homework with you.” Zane says, setting him down on his bed then pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Lloyd watched as Zane went before flopping back against his bed. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Four dads that loved him… He may miss his real dad to bits but at least he had them… In a way… This really feels like the good life people talk about so often about…

___________________________________

“What’s on the menu chef Smith?” Cole asked, wrapping his arms around Kai’s waist, pressing him against his toned body.

“Not me so you might wanna loosen up before Lloyd hurls.” Kai says with a smirk and Cole glanced over at Lloyd sitting at the kitchen island with his toys, looking at them in disgust.

“Alright, alright.” Cole pouted before heading out to the living space where Zane was.

“What are you cooking old man?” Lloyd asked, setting his Fitz Donnegan figure to stand.

“Salmon and steak.” Kai says as he slipped on mittens then opened the oven.

He flipped the slices again and closed it.

“I’m almost done and Nya should be here any second now.” Kai says, proud of his cooking.

“… Do you think she’ll bring Harumi?” Lloyd asked in a low, troubled voice and Kai paused to look at him.

“No. She and Jay are coming directly from work…” Kai told him. “Do… You want her to?” He asked tentatively.

“Not really…” Lloyd mumbled, squeezing his sludge figures.

Kai set aside the mittens and walked over to Lloyd, resting a hand on his head.

“That’s ok kiddo. Whenever you’re ready.” He says gently then smiled as Lloyd looked up at him. “You know me and your dads love you Lloyd. We won’t force you into anything you don’t want to do- not unless it’s for your own good.” He added once Lloyd opened his mouth, most likely to complain about cold medicine.

“Whenever you’re both ready, you can start over fresh. But for now, what do you think about cake for desert?” Kai says, spotting it in the fridge earlier.

“Cake time?” Cole asked, poking his head into the kitchen and Kai snorts.

“Not yet you dork.” He says and Cole slouched before slinking away.

“You’re one to talk old man.” Lloyd huffed.

“Why you little-” Lloyd giggled as Kai swung him up then settled him on his back. “There. That’s what you get for calling me an old man.” Kai says then returned to the stove.

“It’s hardly a punishment when you think about it.” Lloyd mumbled into Kai’s shoulder, holding onto him tightly as he cooked.

“I know.” Kai says and Lloyd smiled.

_‘You’re so sappy papa…’_


End file.
